There has conventionally been proposed a structure for directly cooling a power module by means of a cooling channel provided in the outer periphery of an electric motor, and Patent Literature 1 has been disclosed as a rotating electric machine system with such a structure. In the case of such a structure, electronic components such as a sensor, a power module, and a smoothing capacitor are directly fixed to a housing for the electric motor. Thus, it is necessary to perform the mounting of the electronic components in the process of manufacturing the electric motor. Moreover, it is also necessary to perform steps of connecting busbars and attaching harnesses in order to electrically connect the electronic components in the process of manufacturing the electric motor.